


A Valentine's Special

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: :), Anal Fingering, Birthday, Dildos, Food Play, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Smut, Valentines, camboy, do not try this at home, kinda filthy, strawberries and cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Donghyuck tunes into Jay's latest livestream.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	A Valentine's Special

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a rewrite of my BTS fic "Strawberries and Cream" ;D

It's a Friday night. Donghyuck sits cross-legged on his bed with his laptop open in front of him. His door is locked, a grimace on his face as an unfortunate memory enters his mind. A memory that involves a similar situation, except the door was unlocked, and his flatmate, Johnny, had come rushing in, thinking he was injured. A story for another time.

He refreshes the web page as the clock strikes 9pm, and is met with the most wonderfully sculpted man Donghyuck has ever seen. He plugs in his earphones, thumb tapping the keyboard in excitement.

"Hey guys!" The man on the screen says, "I missed you all so much!" The twenty-something year old smiles at the camera and waves, his dimples deepening, hair bouncing at every gesture, soft brown eyes crinkling in genuine delight.

Donghyuck found the whole thing to be heart-achingly cute as he smiled down at his laptop.

Jay, or otherwise known as Aphrodite reincarnated (according to Donghyuck), is a camboy. Every week, without fail, on Fridays at 9pm, he starts his show. One of the things Donghyuck likes about his shows is how he communicates with the audience. He tells the audience about his week, the good and the bad, asking viewers about how their week has gone, and gives encouraging messages to them.

Donghyuck sits quietly and ruffles his hair as Jay takes off his t-shirt.

"How has everyone's Valentines been so far?" Jay asks, smiling as he reads the comments, "Haha how my Valentines has been?"

Donghyuck notes the way Jay's ears turn red, eyes moving nervously, "Well, honestly, I have a confession to make."

Donghyuck types in a hurried, "whatever the confession is we'll still support you!! ♡"

Jay laughs a bit, smile wide, and Donghyuck kinda wants to kiss his dimples, "Thank you user FullSun! I'm glad I have your support. Anyway, the thing is…."

Donghyuck's now pink face from Jay reading out his comment, stops breathing for a moment as he waits for him to continue.

"It's my birthday today!" Jay says shyly, hands coming together in a soft clap. 

Donghyuck's eyes go wide as he godspeed types in, "Happy Birthday Jay! You're amazing and I love your videos! I hope you had fun today ♡♡"

"Wow!" Jay says, "Thanks for all the birthday messages guys! I don't think I've ever had this many before. Haha thank you!"

Donghyuck kinda wants to take Jaehyun out on a date. 

"Well, anyway, I thought we'd share a little bit of cake together," Jay says with a cheeky grin. He walks to reach for something outside of the camera frame.

"Oh my fuck," Donghyuck internally screams as Jay returns. Donghyuck's mouth waters a little bit at the sight of a shirtless Jay holding a can of whipped cream and a bowl of strawberries.

Jay grins at the camera once he's sat down on the bed and laid the items out in front of him.

"Okay, I know it's not a cake, but hey, I brought candles?" He says as he whips out a packet of matches and birthday candles from the pocket of his jeans, "Are you guys okay with this?"

Donghyuck types, "for you anything is ok."

Jay crinkles his eyes again as he giggles, "I'm glad you guys are okay with this, and for those that don't have a date for Valentines today, I'm glad you're spending it with me," He grabs the can of cream and shakes it a little bit, "So, now that we got that out of the way, shall we begin?"

Donghyuck audibly gulps as Jay pulls the lid off of the can, and sprays the whipped cream onto his already-erect left nipple. 

"That's a tad cold," Jay says with a slight wince. He picks up a strawberry with his other hand, brings it towards his nipple and swipes the cream off of it. He brings it to his mouth, but instead of biting the whole thing, he languidly licks the cream off of the strawberry first, and then wraps his lips around the strawberry and sucks. Finally, he bites the strawberry, chews, and swallows. 

"This was a good idea," Jay says proudly as he looks contentedly at the camera, and licks a finger that had a bit of whipped cream on it.

Donghyuck stares at Jay through his screen in awe as he feels his dick stiffen. Suddenly, the room feels just a little too hot in his hoodie, but he makes no move to remove it, choosing to roll up his sleeves instead.

"Sorry guys, but I'm feeling a bit impatient, mind if I speed it up a bit?"

Donghyuck types: "NOT AT ALL GO AHEAD YOU'RE GORGEOUS"

Jay throws his head back as he laughs, "I'll continue with the show then."

He sensually strips off the rest of his clothing, leaving him in his bare skin, obvious boner showing, as he sits back on his bed, careful not to tip over the bowl of strawberries. He grabs the can again, shakes, smirks, and then sprays the middle of his chest with the whipped cream. He continues making a trail down his chest, to his belly button, and he keeps going further and further down until he reaches the base of his dick, placing the can back next to the strawberries.

Donghyuck releases a breath he didn't realise he was holding, and takes out his fully erect dick, hastily grabbing the bottle of lube from his bedside table with his free hand and squeezing a bit onto his tip, causing him to wince at the coldness, beads of precum forming.

Jay pinches the whipped creamed nipple with his right hand, letting out a lewd moan as he throws his head back and rubs the whipped cream into his skin. His hand runs over his torso until the cream is everywhere, letting out soft mewls the whole time. Then his hand goes lower to his dick, following the trail of cream, and slowly strokes it up and down, moaning loudly.

Donghyuck spreads the lube on his dick and strokes it at the same pace, entranced by Jay's movements. He lets out shallow gasps of air in attempts to not release any moans - not on his watch, or at least, not when his flat-mate was still in the apartment.

Jay covers the fingers of his other hand in whipped cream, and reaches down to his hole. He props his knees up, so that both his dick and hole are on display, and slowly eases one finger into himself, still stroking himself with his other hand. He thrusts the finger in and out of his hole once he's adjusted, using the whipped cream as lube. His face is contorted with pleasure, head thrown back and eyes closed, a light blush tainting his cheeks and torso. He speeds up his stroking and thrusting, entering another finger into his hole. 

Donghyuck fastens his pace as well, panting as he watches the show, imagining how touching Jay must feel. The touch of his smooth skin, his plump lips against his own. How it must feel to be inside him. How it must feel to have those fingers inside. 

When Jay is four fingers in, he blindly grabs the bowl of strawberries, and takes his fingers out. He chooses a rather large strawberry and brings it close to his hole, teasing his rim, his hole clenching in response, before inserting the strawberry into himself. He takes a sharp inhale of air as he shallowly thrusts it in and out, making tiny circles as he does so.

He lets go of his dick, and stops thrusting the strawberry. He brings it up to his mouth, and wraps his wet mouth around the strawberry, eating it. 

He picks up the bowl of strawberries and puts it away behind the camera, instead returning with a large, pink dildo.

Oh, fuck. Donghyuck almost came at the sight of it.

Jay sits back down on his bed, dildo in hand. His body is covered in a mixture of sweat and whipped cream, and it glistens with every move he makes. 

He grabs the can of whipped cream and sprays the top of the dildo, then covering the sides with the cream before putting the can down again. 

Grabbing the base of the dildo with his hands, he licks a giant stripe from the bottom of the dildo to the tip, the white substance on his tongue on display for the camera, making Donghyuck's life very hard.

Donghyuck's eyes go even wider if possible as Jay brings the dildo up to his mouth. He makes a show of wrapping his pretty lips around the tip, before tilting his head and sliding the dildo inch by inch into his mouth. 

Donghyuck imagines the feel of Jay's lips wrapped around his dick, how warm it must feel, and encloses his dick with his hand, trying to recreate the feeling of having his dick in someone else's mouth.

Jay moans at the taste of the whipped cream in his mouth, and also at the feeling of having his mouth and throat stretched open. He slides the dildo in and out of his mouth a couple of times, and eventually brings it down towards his hole. He spread his legs wide for the camera, giving Donghyuck a perfect view of how pink and wet with slick it is. 

Jay inserts the dildo into his hole, throwing his head back in pleasure, eyes closed, mouth open, tongue still a bit white, hair matted to his forehead with sweat. 

Donghyuck cums hard in his hand at the image, and physically struggles to keep the loud moan from escaping his mouth.

Jay vigorously thrusts the dildo up and down into his hole, short moans leaving his body.

"Guys, I'm going to- I'm going to cum," he then opens his eyes and stares directly at the camera, unfocused eyes glazed with desire, "can I cum?"

Donghyuck wipes the cum on his hand on a tissue before hurriedly typing "YES".

Jay throws his head back again and cums, a wanton moan leaving his wrecked body as he collapses onto the bed. 

He stills for a moment, catching his breath, before removing the dildo from his hole, creating a lewd sound, and winces at the sensation. He quietly puts the dildo behind the camera and smiles cheekily.

"Well, guys, that's all for today! Hope you enjoyed today's show. Thanks so much for all the donations and birthday blessings! See you next time!"

Donghyuck stares blankly at the dark screen in front of him. After a few seconds, he snaps out of it, letting out a deep sigh as he closes the tab.

He couldn't wait for next week's show.

**Author's Note:**

> okokokok i was meant to finish this for valentines/jaehyun day obvs but then i kinda fell asleep and forgot about it ?? so Here We Are now... better late than never? Anyway let me know what you think in the comments!! im gonna try post at least one thing a month :D


End file.
